lui et elle
by monkey D alice
Summary: Et si Akainu avait une fille. Et si cette fille rencontrer par pur hasard Trafalgar Law. Que celui-ci l'emmener avec lui et qu'elle tombée amoureuse de lui. Que se passerait il?
1. Chapter 1

Lui et elle

CHAPITRE 1:

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures déjà quand je sortis de ma chambre d'hôtel. Je descendis à la réception et rendis mes clés au réceptionniste. Je sortis ensuite de l'hôtel et me dirigea vers la sortie du village. Le soleil tapait fort malgré une certaine fraîcheur à l'ombre des arbres. Entre le village et la crique il n'y avait que quelques minutes de marche. A savoir cinq minute. Je me trouvais donc sur la crique en peu de temps.

Le bruit des vagues, le chants des mouettes. Le sable doux sous mes pieds, emmener de temps à autre par les vagues, les animaux que l'eau attirait qui passaient par là. La crique avait ces bruit habituel. Hormis bien sur quelques cries... Pardon? Quel cries? Normalement la crique était plus calme. Je me dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait les cries. Je vis quelques hommes. Ils criaient d'un air joyeux.

-Je suis trop content d'être enfin sur la terre ferme, disait un homme.

-Moi aussi, répondit un autre.

-C'est drôlement sympa de la part du capitaine d'avoir accepter de faire escale ici.

Capitaine? C'étaient donc des pirates. Je m'avança encore un peu pour voir leur navire. Je fus bouche-bée quand je vis non pas un navire mais un sous-marin jaune. Sur le côté de celui-ci était dessiner un emblème pirate. Une sorte de smiley noir...

-Ce signe... Je le connais... C'est la marque de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law.

Je pris mon escargophone et appela mon père. Akainu amiral de la marine.

-Allô Alice? Ou es tu encore? L'entendis je soupirait.

-Sur une crique.

-Une crique?

-Oui. Sur l'île de Renge.

-Mais que fait tu la bas bon sang?

-Rien je...

-Je t'avais interdit de partir seul.

-Mais papa...

-Pas de mais. Je te l'avais interdit.

-Oui je c'est.

-Alors que fait tu la bas?

-Je voulais prendre l'air loin des marines.

-Tu rentre tout de suite.

-Non c'est pas possible...

-Ho si c'est possible jeune fille.

-Mais écoute moi bon sang j'ai trouvé...

-Je me fiche de se que tu as trouvé...

-J'ai trouvé Trafalgar Law.

Il y eu un silence avant que mon père ne reprenne la parole.

-Pardon? Tu as trouvé Trafalgar.

-Oui j'essaie de te le dire depuis tout à l'heure.

-Rentre tout de suite.

-Pardon? ET Trafalgar alors?

-Il est trop fort pour toi. Tu rentre c'est un ordre.

Sur ces mots il raccrocha. Je rangea mon escargophone. Il voulait que je rentre? Et laisser Law s'échappait? Pas question. Je m'avançais un peu plus afin d'essayer de repérer Trafalgar. Je le vis adosser à un arbre à regarder ces hommes travaillaient. Je m'avançais encore plus de lui à un point que si je faisais le moindre bruit il allait surement me repérer.

Il murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Puis quelques secondes après je vis un dôme bleuté nous englober Law et moi. Une de ces techniques: room. Tout à coup un tonneau apparut la ou quelques secondes auparavant se trouvait Law.

-Sois plus discrète quand tu espionne quelqu'un, murmura une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourna et fis face à Law.

-Tu es la fille d'Akainu si je ne me trompe pas.

-Ouais. Et toi tu es Trafalgar.

-Bingo.

Son nodachi posai sur son épaule, et son fameux sourire sadique toujours coller au visage. Il s'avança vers moi tout en sortant son nodachi de son fourreau. Je sortis moi aussi mon sabre et me positionna. Il regardait de façon vraiment indiscrète mon corp et ma façon de me mouvoir. Son sourire s'élargie quand je me mis en position et attendit qu'il m'attaque.

-Scan, murmura-t-il.

Et tout à coup mon sabre disparu de mes mains et réapparue dans les siennes.

-Jolie sabre.

Je lui lança un regard noir. Il leva son index vers le haut et je vis mon escargophone s'élevé dans les airs pour atterrire dans sa main.

-Comme ça tu ne pourra pas appeler à l'aide.

Il le jeta à terre puis marcha dessus. Mon escargophone ne me servirait définitivement plus. Puis avant même que je fasse un seul mouvement Law me sauta dessus.

Le noir... Je ne vois plus Trafalgar Law...

_Et voila pour le premier chapitre..._

_Envoyer moi plein de reviews..._

_Bisous bisous._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Je me réveille sur un lit. Dans une cabine. Bon je sais ça c'est déjà bien. Je regarde par le hubblot. Tiens je suis sous l'eau? C'est moins bien sa...

-T'es enfin réveillé.

Trafalgar Law se trouve juste en face de moi. Son chapeau nordique poser sur sa tête, habillé de son sweat à capuche, et de son pantalon à tâche noir. Son éternel sourir coler au visage.

-Comme tu vois.

-Que faisais tu sur cette île.

-J'avais besoin de prendre des... vacances.

-Et dit moi... Y avait il des soldats avec toi?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça. Tu as peur qu'il viennent me chercher?

-Je voulais savoir si on allait devoir se battrent.

-Non. Je suis venue seul.

Il me regarda étonner avant de se reprendre.

-Dans tout les cas, tu es ma prisonière.

-Pardon, criais je.

Il me lança un sourir.

-Je ne suis pas fan de ton père tu c'est... En étant ma prisonière j'ai une arme contre lui.

-Comment ça?

-Si il essaie de nous capturer moi et mes hommes, hop. Akainu j'ai ta fille si tu veux qu'elle reste en vie laisse nous partirent... On te la rendra peut être un jour... rigola-t-il.

-T'es bien un crétin.

Ces mots m'avait échapper. Et apparement sa ne lui a pas plus étant donné que la seconde suivante j'étais étendus par terre, lui sur moi.

-Personnes me traite de crétin. Personnes.

-Bah si. Moi.

Il serra un peu plus mes poignés qu'il maintenait avant de se raprocher encore plus de mon visage.

-Te fout pas de ma gueule ou ta vie pourrais devenir un enfer.

-Ha ouais. Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi peut être.

Et hop une gifle.

-Et beh je te croyais pas si sensible.

Et de deux.

-Joue pas avec mes nerfs, m'avertit il.

-Mais je joue pas c'est mon caractère.

Il souffla. Tiens tiens est ce qu'au fond Law serait il un être sensible. Non. Un être colèrique? Oui.

-Et bien je te fais perdre tes moyens on dirait.

Et une troisième. Elle je l'avais chercher. La puissance de la gifle m'avais fais monter les larmes aux yeux mais je refuser de pleurer.

-Sâche que je ne perd jamais mes moyens, dit il en se relevant.

Et sur ces mots il partit. Je me releva puis me dirigea vers le mirroir qui était accroché au mur. Ma joue était rouge la ou il avait frappé. Trois fois. Je soupira.

-Oui je crois bien que tu vas faire de ma vie un enfer. Et je sent que tu vas vite y prendre goût, murmurais je.

Je me recoucha dans le lit et quelques secondes après je sombrais.

Une semaine. Cela faisais une semaine que j'étais dans le sous-marin de Law.

Comme il me l'avais dit il me faisais vivre un enfer. Il s'amusait à me blesser et à me soigner juste après afin de pouvoir continuer à jouer avec moi.

Même s'il était mon ennemis je devais bien dire qu'il avait un véritable talent pour soigner les gens. Il était un médecin exeptionnel.

La porte s'ouvris à la volet. Law évidement.

-On vas bientôt débarquaient sur une île. N'en profite pas pour t'échaper.

-Pourquoi je voudrais m'échapper. Je suis tellement bien ici. Tu t'occupe si bien de moi que je veux plus m'en allais.

-Me cherche pas. Sinon...

-Je sais... Sinon tu m'en faire baver. Et avec le sourir en plus. Dis je en sourians.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue étant donné qu'il en resta bouche bée.

-Et puis tu c'est je blaguais pas. Je suis bien ici. Mieux qu'avec les marines,murmurais je pour moi même.

Il dut entendre ma phrase car il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Après quelques minutes il reprit un peu plus en douceur.

-Prépare toi. Dés qu'on arrive je t'emmene prendre l'air.

-C'est vrai, dis je en relevant la tête.

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui tu en à besoin.

Sur ces mots il partit.

_Voila le deuxième chapitre._

_Bisous bisous._


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolé pour le retard petit séjour à l' île d' Oléron et malheureusement je n'avais pas internet, je ne pouvais donc pas poster ce chapitre..._

_Mais pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres et je mettrais sûrement le chapitre 4 juste après..._

_Voilà encore désolé n'hésiter pas à mettre des reviews et sur ceux bisous bisous._

CHAPITRE 3

Je m'attachais mes cheveux noir en queue de cheval puis attendis. Law m'avait dit de me préparer en vitesse et de ne pas sortir tant qu'il ne vienne me chercher. Bientôt je l'entendis toquer à la porte avant d'entrée.

-On y va.

J'hochais la tête. Il me fit sortir sur le pont. Ces hommes me reluquaient plus que nécessaire se qui me gonfler au plus au point.

Des que nous fûmes à terre il m'emmena en direction de la forêt. Il avait pris soin de m'attacher les mains afin que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Après quelques minutes Law

s'assis tandis que je m'adossais au tronc d'un arbre.

-Bon, commença-t-il, Si je t'enlève tes menottes tu n'essairas pas de t'échapper?

-Moi, non du tout voyons.

Il soupira puis m'enleva mes menottes. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

-Tu vas me relacher Trafalgar.

-Appelle moi Law.

-T'a pas répondus.

-Je sais.

-Alors? Tu vas me relacher _Law_?

Il soupira.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit... Tu nous sert d'otage. Pour faire chanter ton père.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'a détacher?

-Et bien je ne pense pas que tu m'écoute si tu es attacher.

-Comment ça que je t'écoute? Pourquoi je t'écouterais c'est pas comme si t'étais mon capitaine.

-Non je ne le suis pas, mais sa pourrais s'arenger...

-NON! Je ne serais pas sous tes ordres!

-Ah oui? Dis moi tu préfère la marine ou les pirates?

Je me tournais vers Law. Il me regardait et à ces yeux je pus comprendre qu'il était très sérieux.

-Et bien, commençais je en détournant le regard, je... je peux pas dire que j'adore la marine... Mais j'aime pas les pirates non plus hein!

Il me regarda et eu un sourire. Je n'avais encore jamais vue Law comme ça. C'étais un sourire sincère presque amuser.

-Je peux te demander quelques choses? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ouais.

-Est ce que c'est toi qui à choisie de devenir un marine?

Il eu un silence pendant que je réfléchissais à se que j'allais lui dire. J'avais un passé tellement compliquer et déroutant que j'avais du mal à en parler.

-En fait... Je n'ai pas vraiment choisie...

-Comment ça?

-Et bien... Je...

J'avais toujours eu du mal à parler de mon passé, mais avec Law, je me disais que je pouvais lui dire qu'il ne me jugerait pas...

-Je veux bien te raconter mais je te préviens tout de suite c'est un peu long... Je suis née il y a donc 22 ans au mois d'octobre... Ma mère est morte peu de temps après ma naissance, quelques heures après à vrai dire. J'ai héritais de ces yeux vert et de son caractère... Mon père ne me parle jamais d'elle. Quand il parle d'elle il raconte que c'était une aventure de passage, que c'était une erreur... En quelque sorte il voulait pas vraiment de moi au départ... Puis quand j'ai atteinds mes 5 ans il à commençais à me dire que je deviendrais un marine quand je serais grande. Non il me l'ordonnais plutôt. Mais moi j'avais plutôt tendance à admirais les pirates... Surement parce que ma mère était une ancienne pirate...

-Ta mère était une pirate et ton père à rien fait pour la capturer... Je veux dire...

-Je comprends se que tu veux dire... Il ne la pas capturer car il était pas au courant.

-Et comment ta sus toi?

-Elle ma laisser une lettre avant de mourir. Elle l'avait écrite quelques jours avant ma naissance. Elle voulait que je devienne une pirate. Bref quand mon père à appris que j'admirais les pirates, que je passais tout mon temps dans les ports avec eux, il à commençait à me raconter des histoires horrible sur les pirates et il à toujours tout fait pour que je finisse par les hairent. Et évidement j'ai fini par les hairent. Mais au fonds de moi je crois que je n'ai jamais cessais d'adorer les pirates.

Law et moi nous restâmes quelques instant sans rien dire puis il fini par se levais et partir. Je le suivis. Je venais de laisser échapper une occasion de fuir. Je le savais, lui aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon voila le chapitre 4 plutôt long. Au et petite surprise il y aura de petit raprochement entre Law et Alice. Voili voilou bisous bisous.

CHAPITRE 4:

Cela faisais trois jours que Law avait décider de m'accorder quelques libertés. Il me laissais me balader à ma guise sur tout le navire, mais malgrés tout je restais le plus souvent dans ma cabine attitrés. Oui car Law avait décidé qu'il était temps pour moi d'avoir ma cabine. J'avais tout de suite accepter. Pas que sa me dérenge de rester dans la chambre de Law. Il n'empêche, il n'a pas pus s'empécher de me mettre dans la cabine juste à côté de la sienne... Et le pire c'est qu'il y entrer comme il voulait ET quand il voulait.

Bref j'étais donc dans ma cabine. Les murs étaient couleur ambre. J'avais une bibliothèque à disposition - très pratique du fait que j'adorais lire – j'avais aussi un bureau en bois, une armoire dans le même bois et au centre de la pièce tronait un grand lit sur lequel j'étais affaler. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvris sur... un ours?

-Un... Un ours? A ouais j'oubliais que Law avait des... équipiers un peu spéciaux...

-Désolé...

-Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse?

-Pardon...

L'ours avait une combinaison orange et des bottes noirs.

-Je vois que tu as rencontrer Bepo, dit Law qui venait de rentrer.

-Euh... Ouais Bepo c'est ton nom alors?

L'ours acquiesça.

-Bepo est mon second, intervint Law.

-Ton... second.

-C'est ça. Bepo tu veux bien y aller je dois lui parler.

-Oui capitaine...

L'ours... Bepo s'en alla et Law ferma la porte de ma chambre.

-J'avais rencontrer Shachi et Penguin – d'ailleurs ils sont super bizarre – mais j'avais pas encore remarquer Bepo. Bien que quelques marines m'en ai déjà parler.

Law rigola. Depuis deux jours il rigolait plus souvent en ma présence.

-Pour ton information tu es tout aussi bizarre que Shachi et Penguin...

-Ha ouais et je peux savoir en quoi?

-Et bien par exemple... Tu es une marine et pourtant tu as laisser échapper l'occasion de fuir il y a trois jours...

Je savais qu'il fallait un moment ou l'autre qu'on parle de ça.

-Et bien... Pour tout te dire... Je me sents plus libre avec vous, plus moi même... C'est vraiment étrange, mais je... j'aime être ici.

Law parut surpris de cette révélation mais ne dit rien.

-A vrai dire je commence vraiment à tous vous apprécier...

Law souris à cette révélation. Je détournais la tête mes joues virant soudain au rouge pivoine. J'entendis Law sortir de la pièce. Je me tourna vers le hublot de ma cabine. Nous étions amarrer depuis trois jours et Law m'avait dit que nous repartirions demain matin. Je mis un short noir, un top à bretelle blanc et des botines, puis sortis de la pièce. Je me retrouva vite sur le pont au l'équipage s'attrder à leur tâches.

-Tu prend l'air Alice?

Je me retourna et me retrouva face Shachi.

-Ouais, je profite du soleil. Tu c'est ou est Law?

-Par la.

Je marcha vers la plage et fini par trouvé Law assis en tailleur contre un arbre, les yeux fermait. Je m'approcher doucement, et m'assis à côté de lui. Il n'ouvris pas les yeux mais bougea un peu signe qu'il m'avait entendue. Je fermai les yeux et profitai du soleil. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Ca te dit d'aller en ville, je dois acheter des bouquins de médecine.

-Ce n'est pas prudent. Je pourrais très bien trouvé des marines et leur dire que je suis ta prisonnière. Ils viendraient m'aider.

-Je te surveillerais afin que tu ne face rien en rapport avec des marines.

Ce que Law ne savais pas, c'est que même si je trouvais des marines, je n'irais pas les chercher. Car je devais bien avouer, la vie de pirate étais plus palpitante que la vie de marine.

-Law, j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

-Oui?

-... Non oublie. On y va?

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Je le suivie à travers la forêt. Une magnifiques forêt. Tout était si clair. Après quelques minutes de marche on arriva dans un village. Un village plutôt grand. Law me conduisit dans un magasin remplie de livres.

-Law est ce qu'après on pourra aller dans un magasin de vêtements?

-Oui, oui si tu veux...

Je lui sourie et le suivis dans les rayonnages remplie de livres en tout genre. Lorsque nous sortîmes du magasin Law avait au moins une dixaine de livres. On se dirigea vers un magasin de vêtement. J'entrai la première suivie de Law. Je me mis à parcourir les rayonnages de vêtements Law sur les tallons. C'étais la première fois que je faisais du shopping avec quelqu'un. D'habitude mon père ne venait jamais avec moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu pense de cette robe, demandais je à Law en lui montrant une robe lègère blanche.

-Elle est jolie. Prend la.

Je regarda le prix. Ouch. Chère.

-Je te la paye, me dit Law.

J'en restai bouche bée. Jamais personne ne m'avais offert quelque chose. Même mon père me disait de me débrouiller.

-Merci Law.

Tout à coup mon sourire disparue. Des soldats de la marine. Law les vit aussi. Je lui pris la main et lui comme moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une cabine d'essayage. On y entra puis Law ferma le rideaux.

-Putain, dis je, mais qu'est ce qui foute ici?

-Tu parie quoi que le marchand ma reconnue et à appeller la marine.

-Et évidemment y se sont dit, s'y a Law...

-Alors y à Alice.

Voila qu'il se mettait à finir mes phrases.

-Bonjours messieur, vous nous avez appeller pour signaler un pirate, dis un soldats.

-Oui.

-D'après la description, il s'agit de Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort.

-Oui je crois que c'est lui.

-Y avait il une jeune fille au cheveux noir et aux yeux vert.

-Oui en effet.

-Ou sont il?

-Aucune idée, ils étaient la quand vous êtes arriver.

-Ils se sont planqué. Prévenez l'amiral Akainu que nous avons trouvait sa fille et Trafalgar.

-Oui.

Merde, merde, merde et merde.

-Qu'est ce qu'on...

Law posa son doigt sur mes lèvres. Il regarda par dessus le rideau.

-Merde ils viennent par la. Faut sortir tant qu'y regardent pas.

Il me pris la main, tira le rideau et sortis. Law évitait de faire le moindre bruit tandis que moi je vérifiais que personne ne nous suivais. Tout à coup...

-Law des marines.

Law siffla puis me poussa contre le mur. Je me retrouva entre le mur et le torse de Law et tout à coup mes joues prirent une jolie couleur rouge.

-Bouge pas.

-Oui.

Law avait toujours sa main dans la mienne tandis que l'autre se trouvais à côté de ma tête sur le mur. Je puvais sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux.

-On peut y aller, dit il en s'éloignant.

Il lâcha ma main. Je courus suivie de Law, vers le sous marin. Nous montâmes à bord.

-On plonge, hurla Law, on a la marine au cul. Vite.

La dernière chose que je vis fut la plage. Je me dirigea vers non pas ma chambre, mais vers celle de Law. Il était déjà couché sur son lit et fut étonner de me voir. Je m'approcha de son lit et m'allongea à côté de Law. Je posa ma tête sur son torse.

-A... Alice?

-Je veux pas... Je veux pas qu'ils viennent me chercher. Je veux rester avec vous...


	5. Chapter 5

_Voila le chapitre _5._ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire... Bisous bisous._

CHAPITRE 5:

_-Je veux pas... Je veux pas qu'ils viennent me chercher. Je veux rester avec vous..._

-Alice...

-Je veux pas redevenir une marine... Je veux pas passer mon temps à me demander si mon père et fière de moi, si je suis assez forte, si...

Voila. Je craquais. Je savais que sa aller arriver. Je ne pouvais pas rester froide et plutôt distante tout en étant sympa. Se n'était pas mon caractère. Le voila mon caractère. Sentimental, peu sur de moi et peureuse. Car oui j'ai peur. De quoi? De mon père. Mon propre père me fais peur. Et à cette instant j'ai peur qu'il me retrouve et qu'il m'enlève de Law. Tout à coup Law passa ces bras autour de moi.

-Il ne viendra pas te chercher. Je te le promet.

Je releva la tête.

-Tu le connais pas. Je... J'ai peur de mon père. Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

-Raconte.

-Depuis que je suis petite il me raconte que les pirates sont horrible, mais depuis que je vous connais je me demande s'il ne m'a pas mentis. Vous êtes l'exact opposé de se que ma raconter mon père.

-C'est pour sa que ta peur de lui?

-Non... Depuis que je suis petite il me force à me battre contre des marines, dans le but que je devienne la marine la plus doué. Il n'hésite pas, et va jusqu'à me frapper pour que je m'améliore. Quand je perds il m'insulte de lâche et de minable. Jamais un père ne devrais faire sa et pourtant lui le fait.

Law me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je ne sais pas se qui lui prenait mais c'étais plutôt agréable.

-Tu ne redeviendra une marine Alice. Tu vas rester avec nous.

-Tu me le promet?

-Oui, dit il en me montrant son petit doigt, je te le promet.

Il entrelaça mon petit doigt avec le sien.

-Et moi, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Je reposa ma tête sur son torse.

-Je peux dormir avec toi Law.

-Hein?

-S'il te plait.

-Tu as une chambre non?

-Allez... De toute façon je reste.

-Alice...

-Cherche pas je suis une vrai tête de mule, dis je en souriant.

-Pff. D'accord.

Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis instantanément.

Lorsque je me réveilla j'étais dans les couvertures et Law ne se trouvait plus dans le lit. Je regardais l'heure. Midi moins cinq...

-Quoi?

Je sortis du lit passa vite fais dans ma chambre pour me changer, puis entra dans la salle ou tout le monde manger. Je trouva vite Law. Je m'approchais de lui et le frappais à la tête.

-T'aurais pus me réveiller crétin. J'ai loupé le p'tit déj.

-Mais tu dormais comme un bébé.

-Me compare pas à un de ces espèces de chialeur.

Tout le monde se mis à rigolais. Je m'assis à côté de Law, qui me passa une assiette remplie de poulet frites.

-Miam! Bonne appétie tout le monde, dis je en mettant une frite dans ma bouche.

Encore une fois tout le monde rigola, même Law. Je fini mon repas en vitesse, puis m'affalais sur la table, tandis que la pièce se vider petit à petit. Il ne rester que Law et moi en quelques minutes. Law se leva et se mis à fouiller le frigo.

-Qu'est ce tu fais? lui demandais je.

-Je prépare des glaces.

Je relevais la tête tout de suite.

-Hum... Tu sais que j'adore les glaces!

-Je m'en douter, dit il en me souriant. Quel goût?

-Caramel, beurre salé.

Il prépara les glaces puis me posa la mienne devant moi. Je commençais à manger ma glace. Law s'installa devant moi et mangea lui aussi sa glace. Au bout de quelques minutes je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui demanda:

-Law, si quelqu'un qui est normalement ton ennemis te demande de le prendre dans ton équipage, qu'est ce que tu réponds?

-Sa dépends...

-Comment ça?

-Il faut que cette personne me promesse de ne pas nous trahire, il faut que j'ai confience en elle, tu comprends?

-Ouais...

-Pourquoi cette questions?

Je détournais le regard avant de continuer.

-Si moi, je te demandais de me prendre dans ton équipage?

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne me réponde.

-Et bien, je te dirais que si tu le souhaite, tu es la bienvenue dans mon équipage...

Je relevais la tête.

-Mais sa risque d'être délicat... Tu es la fille d'Akainu après tout...

-Si il n'y a que sa qui dérenge, je lui dirais la prochaine fois que je le vois.

Je me leva avant de laisser le temps à Law de répondre. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'entrais dans la salle de bain juste à côté de ma chambre, me déshabilla et entrais dans la douche. Est ce que Law m'acceptais réellement dans son équipage, ou il avait dit sa pour me faire plaisir? Mais c'est autre chose qui m'embéter... _Tu es la fille d'Akainu après tout..._ Voila se que Law m'avait dit. Et il n'avait pas tord. Comment résoudre ce problème...

...

Cela faisait deux jours que je cherchais comment faire pour devenir pirate. Certe il suffisait que je demande à Law, mais étant la fille d'Akainu ça allait être plus compliquer. Je sortie de ma cabine et rejoinds le pont – nous avions débarquer sur un île la veille. Je décendis du sous marin et commença à me balader dans la forêt. Law me laisser me promener seul et même allez en ville sans lui. Bien vite la forêt fus remplacer par une ville. Je me mis à regarder les vitrines des magasins de vêtements. Les gens m'évitais le plus possible, surement dus au fait que je porter un t-shirt blanc avec le jolly roger de l'équipage de Law en gros dans le dos, en noir. Il me prenais surement pour un membre de son équipage... Sans même m'en appercevoir je me retrouvé devant une base de la marine.

-Tu es folle Alice, me murmurais je à moi même.

Je marchais droit devant moi, ignorant les soldats qui me reconnaissant accourer pour me demandais si je m'étais débarasser de Law. J'ouvris les grande portes et me dirigea tout droit vers le bureau du marine en chef qui s'occuper de l'île.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde me revoila avec le chapitre 6. Je suis en forme en se moment donc j'écris et je poste beaucoup, pour votre plaisir... :)_

_Bref, merci à tous ceux qui me suive, qui m'envoie des reviews, et bien sur qui lisent ma fanfic... Merci beaucoup sa me fais vraiment plaisir, sachant que c'est la première fic que j'écris. Bisous bisous._

CHAPITRE 6:

_J'ouvris les grande portes et me dirigea tout droit vers le bureau du marine en chef qui s'occuper de l'île._

Il fut bien sur très surpris de me voir, mais la surprise passé il appeller déjà mon père sur son escargophone.

-J'ai votre fille avec moi Amiral.

-Passé la moi.

Il me tendis l'escargophone que je pris._ Tu es folle, ne luis dis pas ça..._

-Salut p'pa.

-Trafalgar ne ta rien fais?

-Non. Law ne m'a rien fais. Et il ne me fera rien.

-Je viens te chercher.

-Non ...

-Pardon.

-Je ne suis plus une marine p'pa, je suis un pirate.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Alice, tu es une marine.

-Non, je ne suis plus une marine. Je fais partis de l'équipage de Law maintenant.

Et sur ces mots je raccrochais.

-Tenez, dis je en balançant l'escargophone.

Je sortis du bureau et sortis mon escargophone. Le jolly roger de Law était peint dessus.

-Allo, dit Law, t'es où?

-Dans une base de la marine.

-Quoi?

-J'ai parlé à mon père.

-Co... Comment ça?

-J'ai emprunter un escargophone, tu te souviens lors de notre première rencontre ta écraser le mien...

-Qu'est ce tu lui as dit.

-Que je n'étais plus une marine, mais une pirate.

-Alice ...

-Je n'ai fais que dire la vériter. Désormais je suis une pirate.

-Une pirate doit avoir un équipage non, demanda-t-il après un silence, et bien, si tu veux être un pirate... Rejoinds mon équipage Alice.

Je m'arretais net.

-Pa.. Pardon?

-Rejoinds mon équipage, deviends un membre de l'équipage du heart...

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais dit à mon père que je faisais partis de l'équipage de Law et finalement j'allais vraiment devenir un membre du heart.

-Alice?

-Ou... Oui. Bien sur que je veux faire partis de ton équipage.

-Génial, maintenant rentre sans te faire reperrais ou le moins possible alors.

-Oui.

Il raccrocha et je me remis à marcher. J'allais avoir du mal à me dire que j'étais désormais pirate de l'équipage de Law.

Je refis le chemin inverse et sortis de la base. Je traversa le village et lorsque j'arrivai près du sous marin jaune, je fus surprise de retrouvais Shachi et Penguin qui m'attendaient.

-Alice, dit Shachi en me prenant dans ces bras, Law nous a dit que tu faisais partis de l'équipage maintenant.

-Oui.

-C'est génial, continua-t-il en me raccompagnant dans le sous marin.

Je lui souris. Nous partîmes mangé tous ensemble, puis je partis voir Law dans sa cabine.

Je toquai.

-Entre.

J'ouvris la porte et jetai un regard dans la chambre. Une seule petite lampe percé la pénombre de sa lumière se qui me permis de voir Law allongeait sur son lit. Le torse nu. Je le détaillais avant de me reprendre. _Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi je le regarde comme ça?_ Law avait bien evidement surprit mon regard et son fameux sourire était donc revenue. Il se leva lentement. Trop lentement. Je suis sur qu'il avait quelques choses derrière la tête.

-Pourquoi me dérenge tu? Me demanda-t-il sans cesser de sourire et d'avançais.

Lorsqu'il fut à seulement quelques pas de moi, je me mis à reculer. Mais bien vite je me retrouvais le dos collé à la porte. Law avançait toujours et ces mains finirent par se posaient sur la porte de chaque côté de mon visage. Je déglutis difficillement avant de répondre.

-Euh ... Je ...

Merde. Je venais la pourquoi déjà. Je savais que je voulais lui dire quelques chose mais quoi?

-Oui?

-Euh... Et bien... Pour tout dire...

-Dis moi, dit il en se rapprochant encore plus.

Ces yeux étaient plantés dans les miens et tous se que je voyais se n'étais que de la tendresse et du désir. Ces yeux gris qui lentement me faisais fondre. Il me caressa la joue du bout des doigts et comme une habitude j'appuyais ma joue contre sa main. Il ne fut pas surpris du tout, et caressa ma joue tout en me regardant.

-Law, murmurais je.

-Hum ...

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de mon visage, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

-Tu... Tu es mon capitaine maintenant...

-Et alors?

-Il... Il faut pas...

-Pas quoi? Me demanda-t-il son sourire toujours collé à le figure, tout en se rapprochant un peu plus.

-Ca ...

-Ca quoi.

Je me mis à rougir violement.

-On.. On ne peut pas... Faire ça, dis dans un souffle avant qu'il ne m'embrasse.

Ce fut d'abord un effleurement de nos deux lèvres, puis il se fit plus insistant. Il lécha ma lèvre et j'ouvris la bouche. Il y glissa sa langue. Nos deux langues entamèrent une dance tandis que Law poser ces mains sur mes hanches. Il Laissa ma bouche et entama la peau de mon cou. Il me mordit et suça ma peau. Je ne doutais pas qu'il me faisait des suçons. Il remonta sa bouche et me mordit le lobe. Un cris de plaisir m'échappa se qui fis sourire Law. Il me pris dans ces bras et m'ammena sur son lit. Il passa ces mains sous mon t-shirt avec la bonne intention de finir par me l'enlever. Tout à coup...

-Capitaine, on à...

Law releva la tête et je pus appercevoir un Penguin rouge tomate.

-Désolé captaine.

Et il sortit.

-Penguin, marmona Law ayant tout d'un coup une envie de meurtre.

Je carressa la joue de Law, se qui le calma aussitôt. Il se remis à m'embrasser. Je me dégagea.

-Ils ont surement besoin de toi...

-Je suis occupé.

-J'ai bien vue, dis je en rigolant. Mais si Penguin et venue te chercher c'est qu'ils ont besoin de leur capitaine.

-Mais Alice...

-Law... On à tout notre temps, crois moi.

Il soupira puis se releva. Il me vola un baiser puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu peut dormir ici Alice.

-J'en avais l'intention.

Il sortit. Je me dirigea vers l'armoire de Law, pris un sweat et le mis comme pyjama. Je me glissa dans les dras et sombra.

Ce fut une chaleur très agréable autour de ma taille qui me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux pour apperçevoir Law torse nu, ces bras entourant ma taille.

-Qu'est ce qui se passait? Demandais je.

-Rien d'urgent.

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas...

-J'ai changé d'avis.

Il me souris et à son tour m'embrassa.

-Je crois que je sais pourquoi je voulais devenir membre de ton équipage.

-Pourquoi.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

-Parce que...

Je l'embrassai.

-Je t'aime Law.

HAHAHAHA ET OUAIS JE SUIS SADIQUE...

Bref excuser moi pour ça, je me suis emportais.

Voila Law et Alice se sont enfin rapprocher...

Sa vos bien des reviews sa non?

Bisous bisous.


	7. Chapter 7

_Je sais je sais, je suis en retard... Mais voici le chapitre. Je vous en supplit ne me tuer pas..._

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui mette des reviews sa me fais vraiment plaisir du fait que c'est ma première fic..._

_Voici la suite **;) **Bonne lecture **:)**_

CHAPITRE 7:

_-Je t'aime Law._

Law ne s'attendais pas à se que je lui dise ça, et même moi je rougis et enfonça mon visage dans son cou. Il déposa un baiser sur mon crane puis me murmura de dormir. Se que je fis.

Je me réveillais plutôt tard, se qui m'étonna étant donnais que j'étais plutôt matinal d'habitude. Je regardais l'heure: il était déjà plus de 15 heure! Je regardais autour de moi. Aucune trace de Law. Je me levais, m'habillais en vitesse puis sortis de la cabine de Law. Je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger. Law n'était pas la non plus... Peut être à l'infirmerie. Je mangeais quelques tartines au nutella ( oui j'ai un faible pour le chocolat ) puis me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie. Comme je mis attendais Law y était. Il se retourna quand j'entrais dans la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Law?

-Je vérifie ce qu'il nous reste comme médicaments.

-Ho je vois...

Je jetais un coup d'oeuil au étagères sur lesquelles se trouvais pleins de médocs. Evidement je ne connaissais pas la plupart des médocs et des herbes qu'utilisait Law. Je sentais d'ailleurs son regard sur moi et même sans me retournais je pouvais parrier qu'il souriait. Je l'entendis se rapprochait de moi. Il passa ces bras autour de ma taille se qui me fit sursautais. Il fallais que je m'habitue. Il se mis à m'embrassais mon cou et je ne pus retenir des gémissements. Je me retournais et lui m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes pour que nous pussions reprendre notre souffle.

-Tu sais, souffla-t-il au niveau de mon oreille, ma chambre est à quelques pas... Et cette fois on sera tranquille.

Je lui souris. Mais c'est qu'il était impatient le chirurgien de la mort. Il me guida dans les couloirs puis entra dans sa chambre. Il me coucha sur le lit avant de reprendre ces baisers.

-Je vois que monsieur ne veut pas attendre.

Il me souris puis mordilla le lobe de mon oreille. Il passa ces mains sur mes côtes et je ne pus m'empêchais de rigoler.

-Comme ça tu craind les chatouilles hein.

Il me chatouilla un peu plus au niveau du ventre tandis que je faisais tout pour retenir mes rires.

-A... Arrête... Law...

-Non pas envie.

Je rigolais de plus belle.

-Haaa... Arrête... Hahaha.

Il me souris puis s'arreta. Pour recommencer juste après.

-LAW ARRETE!

Il allais me tuer. Il allais me tuer et il rigolait. Il finit par s'arrêter et me pris dans ces bras.

-J'aime ton rire, me dit il se qui me fis rougir.

-Et j'aime aussi beaucoup te voir rougir.

-Je m'en serais douter, rigolais je.

J'aimais tellement être dans ces bras...

-Dis moi Law, le fait que je sois la fille d'Akainu...

-Je me fiche de qui est ton père. De toute façon tu es à moi, dit il en fourrant son nez dans mon cou.

Je rigolais doucement.

-Tu es une pirate en plus non?

-Ouais, t'a raison...

Je me tournais vers lui, puis l'embrassais.

-Je t'aime Law.

Il me sourie. Je savais qu'il aurait plus de mal que moi d'avouer ces sentiments. C'était son caractère après tout, et je savais qu'il ne me le dirais...

-Je t'aime Alice...

...Pas...

Je ne révais pas, Law venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je le regardais encore étonnée par se qu'il venait de me dire quand il se mit à rigolait.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête.

Je rougis violement en cachant mon visage dans son cou. Se qui le fit encore plus rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma et fini par posait sa tête sur le sommet de mon crâne. Au bout d'un certain temps, Law me releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Alice, pourquoi est ce que tu pleurs? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

En effet mes larmes avaient commencer à couler. Je reniflais avant de parler:

-Ja... Jamais personne... ne... M'avais dit qu'il... Qu'il... M'aimais.

Il eu un petit rire, puis me repris dans ces bras.

-Jamais... Même pas... Mon père...

-Alice... Calme toi.

Il me caressa le joue en me souriant.

-Aucune personne ne peux ne pas t'aimais.

Je rougis.

-Tu es parfaite...

Il me caressa les bras.

-Tu es magnifique...

Il passa ces mains sous mon chemisier et caressa mon dos me procurant des frissons de plaisir.

-De la tête au pied...

Il se mit à mordiller mon lobe.

-Et tu m'appartient...

Je frissonnais en sentant son souffle contre mon cou. Il embrassa mon cou doucement en défaisant un bouton de mon chemisier.

-Law...

-Cette nuit tu m'appartients... dit il en m'enlevant mon haut.

**.**

**.**

.

Law et moi avions passer la nuit ensemble ( et se fut d'ailleur la meilleur nuit de ma vie ) je me retrouvais donc dans le lit de Law, ces bras entourant ma taille. Il m'embrassait la nuque et me caressait le ventre.

-Je t'aime Alice, me dit Law se qui me fit rougir.

-Moi aussi.

Quand j'avais rencontrée Law je n'aurais jamais pensée que je pourrais tombée amoureuse de lui. Pour moi il était "le chirurgien de la mort" et rien que ça. Et pourtant j'avais rejoinds son équipage et j'avais même fini par tombée sous son charme.

-On arrive bientôt sur une île.

Je relevais la tête.

-On a besoin de provision et je dois acheter de nouveaux médicaments. Tu aura la journée de libre.

-D'accord.

Law se leva et s'habilla pendant que je partais me douchais. L'eau chaude de la douche me fit le plus grand bien. Me dire que Law était la première personne à avoir toucher mon corp me rendis plus heureuse que jamais. Je n'aurais imaginais mieux comme première fois. Me rappellais ces mains sur mon corp, me caressant alors qu'il m'embrassais...

Je coupais l'eau, sortis de la douche et m'habillais. Je sortis de la salle de bain de Law ( qui d'ailleurs était super grande ) et partis le retrouvais dans la salle à manger.

-Bonjour Alice, me dit Shachi, bien dormis?

Je rougis instantanément face à sa question. A vrai dire j'avais très peu dormis.

-Euh... oui, et toi?

-Ouais.

Je lui souris et m'installais à côté de Law.

-Ma cabine et ma salle de bain sont insonorisé. Personne ne nous à entendus. Me chuchota il à l'oreille.

-Tant... Tant mieux.

Law eu un petit rire.

-Capitaine, cria Bepo, Ont est arrivé...

-Bien remonte le sous marin alors.

-Désolé.

Puis Bepo s'en alla. Je trouvais cette ours toujours aussi bizarre. Pourquoi s'excusait il toujours?

-Bien tout le monde à son poste, ordonna Law.

Puis il se pencha vers moi et me dit:

-Profite de la journée, tu as quartier libre...

_Et voila le chapitre 7..._

_bisous bisous._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Je marchais depuis presque trois heure déjà. J'avais fais une petite visite de la ville puis je mettais arreter dans un café. Je venais juste de repartir, quand je me sentis observais. Je me retournais. Rien. Je me remis en route. Et toujours cette étrange sensation. Je me dirigeais vers une ruelle et d'un coup mon corp s'arreta. Je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre geste.

-fufufufufufu, et bien et bien, dit une voix derrière moi, on est prise au piège.

Je reconnue l'homme lorsqu'il se mit en face de moi. Blond une veste faite de plume rose...

-Doflamingo...

-Content de te voir Alice. Tu vas bien? Mais au faite que fais tu avec Trafalgar.

-Je fais partis de son équipage.  
-Ho voyez vous ça... et qu'en pense ton père?

-Vous le savez très bien...

-En effet. Fufufu et à ton avis... est ce que Law tiens tellement à toi qu'il serait pret à venir te secourire si par tout hasard quelqu'un, moi par exemple, te capturait pour... je ne sais pas... pouvoir récupérer Law disons.

-Quel lien avez vous avec Law, Doflamingo?

Il me souris avant de répondre.

-Law faisait avant partie de mon équipage...

Je me figeais... et cette fois pas à cause du pouvoir de Doflamingo.

-Ho tu n'étais pas au courant... comme c'est dommage.

Il rigola avant de posa sa main su ma joue.

-Ne me toucher pas, dis je en tentant de me dégageais sans y arriver.

-Je te propose un marché...

-Jamais.

-Mais tu ne m'a même pas écouter... bref, je te propose de rejoindre mon équipage.

-Jamais, répétais je. Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure.

Il s'éloigna.

-Bien, tu l'aura voulut alors.

Je le vis faire un geste, puis... plus rien...

Je me réveillais sur un navire. Pas sur le sous marin de Law. Je tentais de me redressais, malheuresement Doffy m'avais attaché avec des menottes en granite marin. Je soupirais.

-Et merde, dans quoi je me suis encore fourrais.

Tout à coup une phrase me revint à l'esprit...

_Law faisait avant partie de mon équipage..._

Doffy voulait surement le récupérer et à cause de moi, il allait y arrivait. Il fallais que je trouve un moyen d'empêcher Law de venir me chercher. Peut importe se qu'il pouvais pensez par la suite.

Je réfléchis encore quelques minutes mais je fus bientôt interrompus pas Dofflamingo.

-Fufufufu, alors comment trouve tu le fait d'être prisonnière. C'est assez agréable pour toi?

-Je...

-Oui.

-J'ai bien réfléchis et...

Après tout il ne me restais que cette solution. En espérent que je ne sois qu'un coup d'un soir pour Law et qu'il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime.

-Je veux... intégrais ton équipage...

Doflamingo cessa de sourire avant de se mettre à rigoler.

-Qu'est ce qu'y ta fais changer d'avis?

-Et bien... disons que j'ai compris que... tu es plus fort que Law. Je ne veux faire partie que des plus fort. Je ne suis pas une minable. Law à beau être fort il ne l'ait pas plus que toi.

Ce qui fit agrandire le sourire de Doffy.

-Bien j'accepte mais je veux que tu dise toi même à Law que tu quitte son équipage. Par escargophone bien sur.

Je me tétanisais sur place. Je n'arriverais pas à entendre sa voix. Je ne pourrais pas le lui dire moi même. Les lèvres tremblantes je dis :

-Je... Oui, d'accord. Je vais... lui dire.

Doflamingo sourie et me détacha. Il me tandis un escargophone et je composais le numéro de Law.

-Oui, fit sa voix au bout du fil.

Je restais sans voix. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

L'escargophone soupira.

-Qui est la?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Très bien. Alors je va...

-Law.

-Alice? Ou es tu?

-Avec... Doflamingo.

L'escargophone devint livide.

-Pardon...

-Je... Je rejoinds son équipage.

Il y eu un silence soudain puis Law se remit à parler.

-C'est lui qui t'oblige à dire ça?

-Non Law. C'est fini. J'arrete.

-Pourquoi?

J'avais maintenant les larmes aux yeux et Law devait le voir.

-Je... ne veux pas faire partis d'un équipage comme le tien...

-C'est à dire...

-Je...

Je regardais Doflamingo qui souriait. D'un geste de la main il m'invita à poursuivre. Il le fallait et je le savais.

-Je ne veux pas faire partie d'un équipage minable. Avec des membres aussi nul les uns que les autres. Je ne veux plus te voir...

-Bien, dit il après un silence, j'ai compris. Alors c'est comme ça que tu veux en finir avec l'équipage et avec moi...

-Law...

-Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu viens de me trahire tu le sais non? Tu pars sans dire adieu aux autres mais surtout tu est assez lâche pour tout me dire par escargophone plutôt qu'en face.

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

-Law... Il ma dit...

L'escargophone devint encore plus blanc qu'avant.

-Il t'a dit...

-Je... oui. Je... Adieu, dis je en voyant que Doflamingo commençais à s'impatienter.

-Attent Ali... Achic.

-Bien, me dis Doflamingo une fois que je lui est rendus l'escargophone, bienvenue dans mon équipage.

Il sortit de la pièce.

_Law._

Une larme coula.

_Pourquoi m'avoir obligé à lui dire._

Une autre.

_Pourquoi est je dis que j'acceptais..._

Mes larmes ne voulais plus s'arréter.

_Ne m'en veux pas... je t'en pris._

Je reniflais. Pourquoi avoir fais ça...

Pourquoi lui ais je dit ces choses... méchantes.

_Law, ne m'en veux pas. Il t'aurais... il t'aurais..._

Je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et me laissais aller. Ce n'est qu'une fois le soir venue que je me calmais un peu.

Je ramassais une feuille et un stylo qui trainer par terre.

_Law je suis si désolé._

_Si tu savais comme je regrette..._

_Je sais que je n'aurais pas due..._

_Je ne te reverrais plus jamais..._

_Je te fais mes adieu définitif... _

_Deviens encore plus fort..._

_Dis au autres que je l'ais aime tous..._

_Tu es celui qui deviendra le roi des pirate... Je t'aime. Tellement..._

Law releva la tête et regarda le pigeon voyageur qui lui avais apporté la lettre.

-Capitaine qu'est ce que c'est? demanda l'un des hommes.

Law relut encore une fois la lettre. Alors elle avait fais sa... pour lui ?

_Je suis désolé... je ne peut vivre sans toi... je t'attendrais._

Une larme coula sur la joue de Law sans même qu'il est eu le temps de la retenir.

Quelques tâche de sang parsemés le bas de la feuille.

_Je veillerais toujours sur toi et sur l'équipage. _

_Alors promet moi une chose..._

Law déchira la lettre et s'enferma dans sa cabine tandis que la dernière phrase de la lettre hanté ces pensées...

_Veille sur mon cœur, garde le... tu me le rendra lorsque nous nous reverrons..._

**the end.**


End file.
